Inferno
by Annalisae
Summary: She had stunned him. Not only for her beauty, but also for her fierce temper. He had believed that she would have grown up just as the Granger girl. An intelligent, but boring person.Ginny had shocked him with her rebellious behaviour. GW/LM


"Where are you going, Ginny?" asked Molly Weasley giving an eye to the young woman.

"I'm going to work." she replied coldly, "As every night I do." she added heading for the door.

"You know that I don't approve." said Molly cutting the vegetables and putting them on a plate. "I don't understand why you have to punish me, what's wrong with you, Ginny?" she asked leaning the knife on the plate and looking firmly at her last daughter. "Why can't you just be as good as Ron, Hermione and Harry are?"

A rush of rage passed in Ginny's eyes. "I'm _not_ Ron, Hermione or Harry, do you understand it?" she hissed coldly.

"Watch your tone, child!" exclaimed Molly, looking disappointed at her.

"I'm not a child any more." replied the young woman leaving the Borrow and slamming the door behind her. It was so difficult to live in this house after what had happened.

Just outside she took a deep breath, letting the cold, fresh air of the evening fill her lungs. She tried to calm herself down, but she wasn't able to bear the perpetual complaining of her mother. Why couldn't she accept her how she was? Why did she want always more from her?

The war was over from 3 years, but things hadn't improved. Ginny once thought that there would have been justice, freedom and peace in the new world. Nothing of these things ever occurred. The Ministry was corrupted, the Pureblood ruled even if not openly, Mudblood were considered inferior if not just scum and all the Death Eaters were out. _All of them._ The Ministry justified it saying that 'they wanted to start again from the beginning, forgiving. Because forgiveness was the symbol of this new era, where everybody could get another chance.'

And what about Fred, who had died on the Battlefield? Didn't he deserve another chance?

She shook her head, trying to free herself from the horrible thoughts that passed through her mind and apparated to Nocturne Alley.

She worked in a bar from two months, someone would define it deplorable, but she liked it. She felt home. It was a place in which she could be herself, without being judged and for her that was really important. From Voldemort's defeat, she had become as famous as Harry and she was followed by journalists, fans and people who wanted to know everything about her, wanted to become part of her life, wanted to know why she had broke up with Harry.

Thinking of Harry was always painful for her. He was the man she loved more than anything else in the world. She had always loved him, since she was just a little girl. But she had never understood that he was just joking with her. She had been cheated by him, not one but many times and she couldn't stand it any more. He had broken her heart.

So it was finished between the two of them, when she had found him with another woman in their bed. She hadn't screamed, she hadn't shouted. She just went away, packing all of her things and coming back to the Borrow. She had never felt so humiliated. Everybody wanted to have explanations, wanted to understand, but Ginny just stood silent, not talking to anyone. If Harry wanted, he could have given all the explanations, but he always stayed silent as if nothing had ever happened.

The people near her knew and understood, but from the time Harry cheated on her she had difficulties trusting people. Her mother never forgave her that she had broke up with the most famous Wizard of the world. She kept telling her she had ruined her life, that it wasn't such a deplorable thing, she suggested not to give lots of importance to his betrayal. Ginny couldn't stand it. She would have preferred to rotten, then to go again with Harry. She had felt too much pain to think that things could go back to normal.

Walking down Ebony Street, where the bar was, these were the thoughts that pestered Ginny's mind. As the young woman entered from the little door, a bell tinkled above her. She shook her head, trying to chase away from her mind, her horrible memories.

"Hi Ginny." muttered Gwyn, her boss.

"Hello Henry," she replied, letting down her bag on the counter. "How are things?"

"As always." he replied with his deep voice.

The bar in which she worked was a complete mess. It was dark, no light came from the outside so they always needed candles or lamps to brighten the room. Even though Ginny cleaned this place every afternoon, the bar always managed to be dirty and full of dust. It was just as if this place was cursed.

The young woman went in the back room and changed herself, putting on a simple white t-shirt, a pair of jeans. She fold her apron so that it covered just her jeans and easily she picked up her hair in a bow.

"Do you know, I always wonder why the hell do you keep working in here." Henry said as she stepped out of the back room, ready to work. "I mean, you could do whatever you want, and you still stay in this dive." he continued as she rolled her eyes, taking a cloth. "Don't misunderstand, I need you here, I'm not trying to dismiss you."

"I think this is none of your business." replied coldly Ginny. "You know, I like this place, I'm affectionate to it. And you need me, as you said. I bring you clients, then what's the problem, Henry?" she asked not waiting for an answer.

"I thought you wanted more, just that." he whispered washing a glass.

"Once I wanted more, now I know that more doesn't always mean better." The girl's tone was harsh and firm and Henry knew the conversation was finished. They had learnt to know and to stand each other, but this girl was a mystery to him. He opened his mouth, trying to formulate a question, but then he just closed it, knowing that Ginny wouldn't have liked it.

Silence fell between the two, while Ginny kept preparing tables and he washing glass and arranging the bottles.

* * *

It was late and all the clients were gone already when Ginny heard the sound of the bell ringing. Who was at this hour?

She gave a quick look on the door that was opened wide and froze.

"What are _they_ doing here?" asked Ginny to Henry with rage in her tone.

Henry turned around watching who had stepped into the bar. It seemed a group of Death Eaters. He looked away, not really caring.

"I don't want them in _here._" said Ginny threatening. "I won't serve them." she said looking intensely at the group of men.

They were laughing, having fun, passing their time with no thoughts, while they should have rotten in Azkaban. Ginny clenched her hand on a glass that she held and she broke it -almost. She could recognize them all. There were the two Lestrange, Dolohov and Avery, but McNair followed them with Mulciber and Nott. What was it? A joyful reunion?

A grimace of disgust appeared on Ginny's face. The thought that they were responsible for the deaths of her friends and relatives, made her stomach twist in her body. She felt disgusted.

"I need a drink." whispered Ginny as she took a glass and poured Whisky in it. She brought it to her lips and swallowed quickly, feeling the hard liquid burn in her throat.

They sat down, talking vividly and laughing... _Laughing._ They should have been all dead, thought Ginny in her mind. They should have been punished, but nobody really cared about what was wrong or right now the danger had passed, so why persist searching for the guilty?

"Stop eyeing them like you wanted to kill them." ordered her boss shaking her slightly. Ginny took another drink. "They are clients, and clients need to be served, so move your ass and go."

Ginny looked angrily at Henry, but she knew she had to obey, so she collected herself and took the notebook on which she used to take the orders.

"And don't make me remind you that you're not allowed to drink when you work."

"Shut up," hissed Ginny. "I'm already nervous, don't provoke me."

With heavy steps she approached to the group. She felt someone's eyes on her, it was Avery who was studying her with a lustful look. She shivered as his eyes lingered on her breasts and on her whole body too.

"What do you want?" spit out Ginny, trying to communicate all of her hate.

"Red hair, freckles on the face, poor clothes." said Avery with a grin on his face. "You must be a Weasley."

Everybody looked at her smiling, ready to have fun. "I didn't think there were lots of you still outside, I've heard that you had been decimated in the Hogwarts' Battle." murmured loving the way she reacted to his comments.

Ginny was shaking with fury. She wanted to take her wand and to curse him for what he had said. Yes, that was true. Percy, Fred and Bill had died. She bit the inside of her mouth, trying to prevent tears forming in her eyes.

"You bastard." she hissed. "Don't you even dare to talk about my family." she threatened with rage. "You're not worth to live confronting to them. It's better for you keep your mouth shut."

"Or? Will you hit me?" asked Avery smiling and arching an eyebrow quizzically. "I don't remember your name, sweet."

"I won't only hit you..." whispered Ginny trying to get the control over her emotions, "You'll regret to be born."

"Marcus, I wouldn't provoke an angry woman." whispered a voice behind her.

Her breath died in her throat, her heart stopped beating for a moment. She recognized his voice, it had haunted her dreams for years. It was metallic, cold, and far from anything human.

"How do you do, Ginevra?" he asked.

Ginny turned around, facing him and her heart sank in her chest. She swallowed down, trying to moisten her dry mouth.

_Lucius Malfoy._

"Don't you recognized me?" he sat down mocking her.

"Surely, I do." replied Ginny. "It's difficult to forget someone who tried to kill you when you were just 11 years old." she pointed out.

"It was so long ago, still thinking about it?" said Lucius locking his eyes in hers.

Cold, grey, inhuman gaze. She shivered under his look, unable to stand it she looked away. "It's difficult to forget."

"Lucius, you were late." Rodolphus Lastrange interrupted them and Ginny was almost happy to hear his voice. The man lingered his look on her a little more, then faced his fellow.

"A Malfoy is never late." replied coldly.

"So your name is Ginevra..." whispered Avery smiling at her. The girl found it disgusting. The man tried to lean a hand on her waist, but Ginny looked dangerously at his movement. "Try to touch me and I'll cut your hand off." she hissed coldly. "And maybe not only that," she added whispering it and staring intensely at Avery whose smile disappeared.

Lestrange laughed noisy. "What a temper!" he exclaimed looking firmly at the young girl.

Ginny took out a pen from the pocket of her jeans. "I'm sorry, but I've not all the evening. What do you want?" she didn't try to sound gentle.

"You are a little too much sour, aren't you?" asked Malfoy. "Your boyfriend -or I have to say husband-" a grin appeared on his face, "doesn't satisfy you?"

Ginny froze. "Potter is not my boyfriend nor my husband." she replied coldly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ginevra." he said her not even trying to hide his pleasure in torturing her. "I wanted so much to take part in your wedding."

"Don't worry, I would have invited you,-" she answered with a sweet smile on her face, a shadow of surprise crossed Malfoy's face. "-not to present."

Again Lestrange laughed, apparently amused by the girl's behaviour, but on Malfoy's face there wasn't any sign of amusement. He stared at her, locking his eyes in hers. Ginny tried to withstand his gaze, but she felt immediately cold and lost. He had grey, stormy irises that scrutinized her soul and she couldn't bare it. They were metallic and she felt them penetrating in her being and stabbing her heart. They were similar to Draco's eyes, but much more terrifying and mature. It was as he was sucking away her soul. She looked away.

"I won't repeat myself any more, what do you want?"

Slowly the group of men ordered their drinks, so that finally she could be free of them.

* * *

"Did they bother you?" asked Henry. He probably had controlled her with the corner of his eyes.

"Surely, but it was nothing I couldn't bare." she replied, taking out 7 glasses and beginning to prepare the drinks.

"Do you need a drink?" asked Gwyn with a glass in his hand.

"I thought you didn't want me to drink when I work." she repeated, remembering his warning.

"I do it all the time, I don't know why I should prevent you from doing it."

The girl smiled, pulling away her hair band. Her red hair fell free down her shoulders. "Give it to me." she said stretching out a hand. She swallowed the burning liquid in a long, slow drink.

"I need more Whisky." advised Ginny. Henry nodded disappearing in the back room.

Ginny waited, leaning her back against the counter and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Gin?" asked a smooth voice behind her. She turned her head, Avery wanted to bother her? "May I call you Gin?"

"No, you can't." she replied harshly. "My name is Ginny, but I don't like you calling me by name."

"Come on honey, don't be so arrogant." he blathered slimy.

Ginny blinked twice. "What do you want?" she spit out annoyed by his behaviour.

"You."

"Fuck you." replied the young woman spitting hate from all her body.

His breath smelled from alcohol and she couldn't stand being so near to him, she took a step behind, but he caught her arm with a strong grip.

"Let me go." Ginny ordered threatening him.

He just smiled. Her stomach twisted in disgust. "I won't repeat you another time, _let me go_." her voice was hard and deep, full of rage and fury. She didn't want to be touched by a filthy and low creature like Avery was.

"We may have fun..." he whispered slowly, his voice furred.

An expression of disgust appeared on her face. "Fun? With _you? _Do you think I'm so desperate? Even if I were a whore and you were the only man able to pay me, I would _not_ go with a monster like you." she hissed provoking him.

"You filthy bitch!" exclaimed Avery pulling her on the counter. She crashed her back on the surface, breaking some glasses and hurting herself.

"Let me go!" shouted Ginny fighting and struggling against his grip.

A flash of light stunned him. Ginny recovered herself, tidying up the mess he had made. Henry approached, with the wand still in his hand. "Is everything all right?" he asked. Ginny nodded and looked at her boss who took the unconscious body of Avery out of the bar.

She relaxed a bit, trying to calm down the beating of her heart.

* * *

_I'm drunk._

Thought Ginny as she was walking slowly to the group of the Death Eaters with a tray in her hands. The men seemed not to be touched by the fact that Avery had been thrown out of the bar.

_I shouldn't have drunk so much. _Thought Ginny when the glasses trembled. She couldn't keep total control of her movements, and everything she saw was steamy.

With a sigh of relief she put down the tray, feeling grateful for having arrived safe there. She wouldn't have bared an humiliation in front of them.

"Thank you, Ginevra." whispered lasciviously Malfoy, taking the glasses from her hand. She shivered at the contact, disgusted, but she didn't say anything and went away.

* * *

She was relieved when Gwyn closed the bar and told her she could go home. She was tired and she was angered by the presence of those Death Eater. She couldn't stand any of them, they were horrible monsters and hadn't the right to have a second chance. Fred had their right, Bill and Percy did, not _them_.

She felt so disappointed and sad, she wanted to forget everything. Painful memories haunted her mind. Images of Fred and Bill, images of her mother and father crying on the Battlefield, images of the unnatural look on his father's face, so weak and destroyed. She took the first bottle of alcohol she found and leaned her lips on the glass' bottle, drinking and swallowing, trying to forget, trying to chase away her memories.

It was all vain. More episodes of her past, happy life reminded her how pitiful her condition was. Alone, without love.

Once she believed in good, but now, now she didn't believe in anything at all.

She exited slamming the door behind her.

It was dark, so dark she couldn't see anything at all, however her mind was just a blur mix of sensations. A gust of cold breeze embraced her and she shivered as she heard the silent night. Nobody was outside.

She wanted to take a bit of fresh air, before apparating at the Borrow, just to be sure not to fall on the stairs.

Suddenly she heard a movement behind her. She turned quickly and stared in the darkness, trying to recognize something, but everything was normal. Without looking ahead she took a step forward, but she jumped in something.

_Somebody_, to be exactly.

"Oh, little Gin, it's seems we're all alone now."

The man's voice was a whisper, but it penetrated Ginny's mind like a dagger. It took a few moment for her to realize she was trapped in Avery's arms.

"Let. Me. Go." she ordered pronouncing every word clearly, trying to sound the more firm possible, but she couldn't deny she was shaking in fear.

"No." simply replied the Death Eater caressing her waist.

Ginny's mind was confused and she had to blink several times to understand the reality of things, she tried to reach for her wand, but he blocked her hand.

"I don't think so, Weasley." he whispered in her ear.

She was about to vomit, to throw up all the things she had eaten.

"Tell me, what do you prefer, a narrow street or my house?" he asked tracing kisses on her collarbone. She stiffened at the contact, struggling to free herself.

"I won't come anywhere with you," she shouted spitting in his face.

The man slammed her against the wall of a house, squeezing her throat. Ginny could not breathe. She gasped, searching for hair, and she scratched his hands, trying to free herself.

"You won't be able to release yourself from me." he hissed kissing her lips, she bit down as hard as she could and he let her go, screaming for pain. Ginny fell to the ground, coughing violently.

"You stupid filthy bitch!" he shouted slamming her again against the wall. "Nobody will come here to rescue, it's your choice to make it painful, or to enjoy it."

"I've already told you, I'll never enjoy being with you!" she exclaimed slapping him hard on his face. Avery looked furious.

He flickered his wand in a slow movement. "Just for safety, I don't want anybody hear you screaming."

Ginny tried to speak, but no sound left her mouth. She tried to shout, as hard as she could, but again she remained silent. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Avery's body covered her, pushing her against the wall. His hands began travelling on her whole body and it didn't matter how hard she tried to fight, how hard she tried to free herself. He was a grown man, a Death Eater and he was much stronger than her. She didn't have a chance to be saved.

"Stop moving, or I'll make it lot more painful for you."he threatened.

Ginny didn't obey. She was shaking in fear and terror and she didn't understand anything. She wanted him to let her go, so she fought hard, scratching his bare skin and biting where she could. She felt her survival instinct pounding inside of her, screaming in her self.

She was disgusted by Avery's tongue, that kept licking her throat and her face, she tried desperately to avoid it, but everything she did was in vain.

At this point, she just had to hope that Henry would have gone out of the bar in time.

"Would you ever manage to have a woman willing in your bed, Marcus?" asked a voice in the dark.

Ginny's eyes flew opened. It had to be Henry, that was sure. He was here to save her.

"You're nosing into something that's not your business, Malfoy." replied Avery, biting hard on Ginny's collarbone. The man's voice was full of lust.

_Malfoy?_

_Lucius Malfoy?_

Ginny lost her hope. She was condemned to be raped in that street. _He_ wouldn't have never moved a finger in order to help her. Her sobs now where stronger.

"_Stupeficio!_"

Avery's body fell violently to the ground. Ginny followed him, falling deprived from any form of support. Her eyes searched for his. There wasn't any pity, nor any mercy in his look, just indifference.

"He would have not avoided Azkaban if he had gone further." he whispered coldly.

_Yes, because that is important, isn't it? Not the fact that I was going to be raped!_

No sound came out from Ginny's lips.

Malfoy smiled evilly. "It seems someone lost her voice." he commented smirking at her.

The girl tried to stand up hesitantly, her shaking legs did not supported her. She closed her eyes feeling dizzy.

_How sharp._ Muttered the girl sure to be understood.

"I don't think you are in the position of giving sarcastic comments, girl, isn't it?" he pointed out with his cold, metallic tone.

He studied amused the futile attempts of the girl to stand up. She was visibly drunk. "What would your father say if he saw you in these conditions?" asked Malfoy with a sneer on his face.

Ginny's eyes flickered towards his."Don't you dare mentioning my father!" exclaimed. Shocked she brought her hands to her throat, she had her voice back. But the sudden movement she had made caused her stomach to twist. She thrown out without controlling it.

Malfoy watched the scene disgusted. "You smell." he hissed stepping closer to her and holding her wrist with her strong grip.

"And I loathe you." replied Ginny. She felt acid in her mouth and nausea. Why had she drunk so much?

"How is your father, by the way?" asked Malfoy having fun provoking the little Weasley girl. "They say he never accepted the twin's death, is it true? It's true that he never comes out of that _thing_ that you call home? How pitiful..."

Ginny's eyes brightened in the night, full of rage and fury. She jumped towards him trying to hit him, but he blocked her easily, holding her wrists in his palms. She wanted to hurt him. "At least my father demonstrates that he cares for his son, he cares for his family. They don't say the same thing about you," Ginny hissed. "It seems you forgot easily Narcissa and Draco." she whispered slowly.

She regretted having talked just a moment later. He lost control. In his face, usually a blank mask of stone, appeared an expression of pure fury and scared Ginny noticed how terrifying Malfoy looked. He slammed her against the wall, much strongly than Avery. Her head hit the cold stone and started bleeding.

"You don't know _anything_ about my family." his voice was metallic, not human. It penetrated Ginny's mind. "You don't even have to dare pronouncing their name. On your lips it's an insult to their memory." his tone wasn't higher, but his voice seemed to shout in Ginny's mind. "Have I made myself clear?"

He held her tight, almost suffocating her with his body. Ginny nodded, shaking. Salty drops caressed her face.

He looked intensely at her, gaining control over his body and his emotions. His face slowly became the same mask of indifference she always remembered.

Malfoy was grabbing the girl by her wrists, pinned above her head. He could feel her chest rising quickly against his.

Ginevra Weasley was at his mercy, hadn't he thought about it? He could dispose of her how he preferred. She didn't look at all as the young, innocent girl he remembered. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

"What if I just finished what Avery had begun?" Malfoy asked with lust.

"I know you're excited Malfoy, but as I told Avery, I wouldn't go with any of you monsters." she replied sharply.

He smiled surprised by her behaviour and her response. With a sudden movement he pushed his hips against hers. A gasp, more similar to a moan, escaped Ginny's lips. A smirk appeared on his face, Ginny wanted so much to take it away from him. "Don't play with fire, girl." he said coldly.

"I'm a Weasley, don't you remember?"

"You are, indeed." he explored her with his gaze, then he placed a hand just under her breasts. Ginny's heart began pounding heavily in her chest. "But you're a Pureblood, aren't you?"

She sucked in her breath. She was about to feel almost grateful -almost- to him because he had saved her from Avery, but now she hated him more than ever. She hated the feeling of discomfort that his hand under his breast created. She hated the fact that he was pressing his body against her. She hated him.

Strengths were abandoning her, her eyes were closing even if she tried to keep them opened. She didn't want to lose consciousness in his hands, didn't want to be weak in front of him, but no matter how she tried to stay conscious, she fell to the ground.

She fainted.

Lucius didn't even try to prevent her from falling and crashing on the ground. He just looked at her. Different creature was Ginevra Weasley. She had stunned him. Not only for her beauty, but also for her fierce temper. He had believed that she would have grown up just as the Granger girl. An intelligent, but boring person. Ginny had shocked him with her rebellious behaviour. Had she said she wasn't Potter's girlfriend? Wasn't he the first and unique love of her life?

Intrigued he gave her another look than disapparated in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a Ginny/Lucius fic, the setting is Post Hogwarts. Harry has won, and everything has gone as Rowling wrote, well, not exactly everything. This is the first long-fic I write, and it's very difficult for me writing it in English, because English is not my first language. I ask you then to be patient, and to forgive me some mistakes, because I'm applying to this with all of my strength. Reviews are well welcomed because they'll give me the strength to keep on with it. Thank to you all!

_Diane_


End file.
